


Andromeda Closing

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to star gaze, Sherlock not so much.</p><p>Fluffet to counter all my current angst in my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda Closing

"Oh for god sake John!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

John smirked but didn't move. "The great Sherlock Holmes asking one of life's most idiotic questions, I think my day has just become a hundred times better."

John tilted his head back from his position on the grass to watch as Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

"You know exactly what I'm doing Sherlock." 

"Why now?"

"Because the case has ended, we are in the middle of no where and the sky's are clear. Now come and sit down."

Silence answered, until the sound of Sherlock stalking towards John could be heard and then a huff as Sherlock sat on the grass next to him.

"This is stupid." Sherlock muttered.

"No, this is relaxing." John lifted his hands up, placing them under his head and just looked up at the star strewn sky. "Lay down, it makes for a better view...and turn off your bloody phone!"

Sherlock glared at him, the gact his phone was on was the only reason John saw it. Seconds later however darkness once again prevailed and once his eyes had adjusted he could see the stars for miles all around him.

"This really is the mo-"

"Shhhh" 

"Fine." Sherlock fell back onto the grass, his head that close to John's that his hair tickled the side of his face.

The two of them remained silent for a time, John just enjoying the view and the feel of having his best friend so close.

"What is that?" Sherlock suddenly asked, drawing John's attention as he pointed up.

"Where are you looking?" John asked moving his head closer to Sherlock’s and looking up his arm to try and work out what Sherlock was asking about.

"There, it's just off a line of stars that look like a wonky 'W'. It's diffrent to the other stars."

John smiled knowing that what Sherlock was looking at was not a star.

"That is because that is not a star."

"What is it?" Sherlock asked almost in a whisper.

"That is Andromeda. It's another galaxy."

"Oh."

John smiled turning his head, his nose finding itself in curls, but he didn't really care.

"You have no idea what a galaxy is do you?"

Sherlock was silent but he moved a little as though uncomfortable before finally speaking.

"No...must have deleted it."

"Right." John said closing his eyes slightly as he inhaled Sherlock’s sent. "A galaxy is what stars cling to, just like plants in a solar system. But where only a small amount of plants cling to one star,  billions and billions of stars stay in a galaxy. Our star is but one in our galaxy, and our galaxy is but one in a universe full of them. 

Andromeda is our closest sister. One day she will be so close that she will fill the night sky."

"That is...so it's getting closer?"

"Yes. Scientist predict that at some point we will collide. But it wont be any time soon."

"Now that would be worth watching."

John opened his eyes as Sherlock turned to face him, the two of then freezing as they stared at each other.

John had known for so long what it was to be in love with his crazy, off the rails, totally full on, genius of a friend. He knew it was a love he would never have returned, but it was something he could deal with because no matter what he could never be without him. He had learnt that the hard way.

But now Sherlock was looking at him as though he was the most radiant thing he had ever seen, a look John knew well because he had seen it so many times in his own face whenever he caught himself staring at Sherlock.

So now the question was, what would happen if John closed the gap? 

Would, like the two closing in galaxy's, rip each other part causing mass deviations that could never be repaired?

Or, would they join? Become something new, something stronger? Something beautiful?

 

I'll let you decide that one.

 


End file.
